The Jungle Book (1967; PrinceBalto's New Canon Style)
PrinceBalto's New Canon spoof of The Jungle Book (1967). Cast: *Jim Junior (Lady and the Tramp) as Baby Mowgli *Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) as Mowgli *Sid (Ice Age) as Baloo *Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) as Bagheera *Scar (The Lion King) as Shere Khan *Ushari (The Lion Guard) as Kaa *King Julien (Madagascar) as King Louie *Maurice (Madagascar) as Flunkey Monkey *The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) as Colonel Hathi *Bambi's Mother (Bambi) as Winifred *Young Bambi (Bambi) as Hathi Junior *Iago (Aladdin), Zazu (The Lion King), Blu (Rio) and Pauley (Kimba the White Lion) as The Vultures *Winston (Alpha & Omega) as Akela *Balto as Rama *Jenna (Balto) as Raksha *Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) as Shanti Scenes: *The Jungle Book (1967; PrinceBalto's New Canon Style) part 1: Main Titles ("Overture") *The Jungle Book (1967; PrinceBalto's New Canon Style) part 2: Vitaly Discovers Jim Jr. (aka Cody) *The Jungle Book (1967; PrinceBalto's New Canon Style) part 3: Cody's Jungle Life/Meeting at the Council Rock *The Jungle Book (1967; PrinceBalto's New Canon Style) part 4: Cody and Vitaly Encounter Ushari *The Jungle Book (1967; PrinceBalto's New Canon Style) part 5: The Dawn Patrol ("The Great Prince's March") *The Jungle Book (1967; PrinceBalto's New Canon Style) part 6: Vitaly and Cody's Argument *The Jungle Book (1967; PrinceBalto's New Canon Style) part 7: Cody meets Sid *The Jungle Book (1967; PrinceBalto's New Canon Style) part 8: ("The Sloth Necessities") *The Jungle Book (1967; PrinceBalto's New Canon Style) part 9: Cody is Kidnapped by the Lemurs *The Jungle Book (1967; PrinceBalto's New Canon Style) part 10: Cody meets King Julien ("I Wan'na Be Like You")/Lemur Chase *The Jungle Book (1967; PrinceBalto's New Canon Style) part 11: Vitaly and Sid's Moonlight Talk *The Jungle Book (1967; PrinceBalto's New Canon Style) part 12: Cody Runs Away *The Jungle Book (1967; PrinceBalto's New Canon Style) part 13: Scar Arrives ("The Great Prince's March" (Reprise) *The Jungle Book (1967; PrinceBalto's New Canon Style) part 14: Cody and Ushari's Second Encounter ("Trust in Me") *The Jungle Book (1967; PrinceBalto's New Canon Style) part 15: Ushari and Scar's Conversation *The Jungle Book (1967; PrinceBalto's New Canon Style) part 16: Cody's Friends ("That's What Friends are For") *The Jungle Book (1967; PrinceBalto's New Canon Style) part 17: Cody confronts Scar/Lion Fight *The Jungle Book (1967; PrinceBalto's New Canon Style) part 18: Poor Sloth *The Jungle Book (1967; PrinceBalto's New Canon Style) part 19: Cody meets Melody ("My Own Home") *The Jungle Book (1967; PrinceBalto's New Canon Style) part 20: The Grand Finale ("The Sloth Necessities" (Reprise) *The Jungle Book (1967; PrinceBalto's New Canon Style) part 21: End Credits Cast Gallery: Cody rdu.JPG|Cody as Mowgli Sid image.jpg|Sid as Baloo Vitaly growls by mskitti3-d4trjj5.jpg|Vitaly as Bagheera Scar-HD.png|Scar as Shere Khan Ushari-img.png|Ushari as Kaa Julien characterbig.jpg|King Julien as King Louie Maurice is mmmaaadddd.jpg|Maurice as Flunkey Monkey Great Prince.JPG|The Great Prince of the Forest as Colonel Hathi Everyone respects him.jpg|Bambi's Mother as Winifred Bambi2012.jpg|Bambi as Hathi Junior IagoROJ.jpeg|Iago as Buzzie the Vulture Zazu.png|Zazu as Flaps the Vulture Blu in Rio.PNG|Blu as Ziggy the Vulture Pauley.jpg|Pauley as Dizzie the Vulture Winston2.JPG|Winston as Akela Handsome Balto.jpg|Balto as Rama Jenna 4.jpg|Jenna as Raksha 1111089 1346490305314 full.jpg|Melody as Shanti Category:PrinceBalto Category:The Jungle Book Category:Movie Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Legends Category:PrinceBalto Masterpiece Collection Category:PrinceBalto Alternates Category:The new PrinceBalto canon